Harry Tuttle
"We're all﻿ in it together, kid." Archibald 'Harry' Tuttle "We're all﻿ in it together, kid." *Suspicion breeds confidence. *Be safe be suspicious. In the movie Brazil, Harry Tuttle was a freelance repairman. Formerly, he belonged to Central Services, but the excess in bureaucratic procedures got him fed up and decided to go on his own. This was, of course, illegal, so he was identified as a terrorist with a price on his head. The movie never explains whether Mr. Tuttle was really responsible for the bombings, but it was him the Ministry was looking for when a literal bug in the system caused poor Mr. Buttle to be arrested and die during the process of Information Retrieval. Given that he was innocent and Ministry standard procedure was to make guilty parties pay for their interrogation and trial, Mrs. Buttle was entitled a refund, which our hero Sam Lowry tried to deliver and set in motion the events that would lead to his downfall. We only meet Harry Tuttle three times in the movie. The first time, he intercepts a phone call from Sam to Central Services to repair his air conditioner and shows up to quickly (and illegally) bypass the problem. The second time, he arrives to see Sam distressed at the sight of his apartment plumbing hanging from the ceiling when the real Central Services personnel find out about the bypass. The third time was in a dream sequence. Sam had been captured by the Ministry and during the interrogation loses his mind and imagines a rescue being led by Harry who would, later on, be caught in a paper storm. Bureaucracy had the last laugh on poor Harry, at least in Sam's mind. We never find out what really happened to him. http://www.lewrockwell.com/orig3/blumen3.html Scuse me sir, but before you take a look under that machine...Have you got a form? yes sir, a form. you need a 27B-6 http://purelulz.wikia.com/wiki/Have_you_got_a_27B-6%3F harry tuttle has Friends Harry Tuttle: ...well, that's a pipe of a different color. ---- Harry Tuttle: Listen, this old system of yours could be on fire and I couldn't even turn on the kitchen tap without filling out a 27b/6... Bloody paperwork. ---- Harry Tuttle: My good friends call me Harry. ---- Sam Lowry: Tuttle! Harry Tuttle: Call me Harry! ---- (copy pasta) As in modern America, there is some doubt about whether Brazil’s "War on Terrorism" is really working. At the opening of the film Minister Helpmann, the Deputy Minister of information (the internal security agency), appears on TV immediately after a bombing takes place: :: INTERVIEWER: Do you think that the government is winning the battle against terrorists?'' :: ''HELPMANN: Oh yes. Our morale is much higher than theirs, we're fielding all their strokes, running a lot of them out, and pretty consistently knocking them for six. I'd say they're nearly out of the game.'' :: ''INTERVIEWER: But the bombing campaign is now in its thirteenth year.'' :: ''HELPMANN: Beginner's luck.'' Now in the US, we are told by the Bush administration that the war on terrorism will become a more or less permanent state of affairs. : [http://www.chron.com/cs/CDA/story.hts/topstory2/1099172 '''U.S. war may last decades Military pushed to think broadly''']'By KAREN MASTERSON'' : WASHINGTON – The U.S. war on terrorism may rage for decades and has forced Pentagon strategists to think more broadly than they've had to since World War II, a top military official said Sunday. : "The fact that it could last several years, or many years, or maybe our lifetimes would not surprise me," Gen. Richard B. Myers, chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, said Sunday on ABC's This Week. The film has been reissued on DVD with commentary by the director in which he states that it was his intention to convey that there were so many government plants, double agents, agents provocateurs, moles, infiltrators, etc. that at some point even the government did not know for sure whether there were any real terrorists or whether all of the terror was fabricated by the police as part of their anti-terror campaign. In a conversation between Sam and Ministry of Information office Jack Lint, Lint reveals how he – as a key member of the internal security department – understands the events that are taking place: :: SAM: You don't really think Tuttle and the girl are in league?'' :: ''JACK: I do. Goodbye. '' :: ''SAM: It could all be coincidental.'' :: ''JACK': There are no coincidences, Sam. Everything's connected, all along the line. Cause and effect. That's the beauty of it. Our job is to trace the connections and reveal them. This whole Buttle/Tuttle confusion was obviously planned from the inside. '' As the audience of the film, we know that the Tuttle/Buttle confusion was caused by a computer error within the department, and that "the girl" (Jill Layton) became involved as a concerned citizen trying to investigate a wrongful arrest. The irony here is that a random chain of events kicked off by the Ministry’s own error is seen from inside ministry as further evidence of a terrorist conspiracy. Revisionist historians have suggested that many wars and other events are staged or at least allowed to happen and then used by the government to manipulate public opinion in the direction that they want it to go. Michael Ruppert has provided voluminous research suggesting that the US intelligence agencies had foreknowledge of the 9/11 attacks and chose to allow them to occur, much the way that Roosevelt knew about Pearl Harbor and did not prevent it. And there is the tradition of US enemies having once been funded by US intelligence agencies. :: 'Bin Laden comes home to roost''' His CIA ties are only the beginning of a woeful story'By Michael Moran'' MSNBC :: :: http://www.lewrockwell.com/orig3/blumen3.html :: Harry Tuttle: Listen, kid, we're all in it together.